A switch-mode power converter is a specific type of power converter that produces an output voltage by switching energy-storage elements (i.e. inductors and capacitors) into different electrical configurations using a switch network. A switched-capacitor power-converter is a type of switch-mode power converter that primarily utilizes capacitors to transfer energy. In such converters, the number of capacitors and switches increases as the conversion gain increases.
As used herein, conversion gain represents a voltage gain if the switched-capacitor power-converter produces an output voltage that is larger than the input voltage or a current gain if the switched-capacitor power-converter produces an output voltage that is smaller than the input voltage.